The Rune Keeper
by Lucywind
Summary: After the seasons become misaligned, due to the nefarious deeds of Sauron, Niphredil is named the new Rune Keeper. She is tasked with finding the four runes of the seasons and returning them Lothórien before its too late. She must call on the aid of old friends and face her biggest fears as she goes on her adventure to save middle earth.


**Prologue**

Niphredil waved goodbye to Elrond of Rivendell as her pony followed her parent's horses though the mountain pass. They were leaving the last friendly realm until they reached the golden woods of Lothlórien. She hated the trek through the Misty Mountains, but she always enjoyed being greeted by the beautiful queen of the golden wood, Galadriel.

Niphredil was still a young child by elven standards, only about twenty years old ***** , yet she had taken the trek numerous times already. While she was but a child in the eyes of the elves, her father's kin wondered at how she never seemed to age. She looked much the same now as she did ten years before. She was much smaller than the typical elf, but taller than hobbits of her age, as she stood about four feet tall.

Niphredil looked up to her father, who was riding on a slightly larger pony. He was a hobbit, you see. While many hobbits never left the shelter of their homeland, the shire, Theodard Swiftfoot would travel anywhere to be with his beloved elven wife, Calaerdis. He was somewhat of a disgrace in the shire, so Niphredil never really got to see that side of the family very much. He had been disowned after he had chosen to marry an elf, especially since he had been but eighteen years of age ****** , but that didn't dishearten him, he had all that he could have ever wanted, a beautiful, kind, wife, and a lovely young daughter.

They were traveling to Lothlórien because that was where Calaerdis was from. She had been born there and was the niece of Galadriel. Calaerdis loved spending most of her time in the golden wood, but she would often travel to Rivendell to visit her cousin, Elrond.

Niphredil loved her cousin Elrond dearly, and always enjoyed their visits to Rivendell. She enjoyed listening as he told stories from old, her eyes bright and wide with wonder. She would beg him to tell more stories, but she was often ordered to bed before she had her fill. She was not ready to leave Rivendell behind, but she was too young to be allowed the choice to stay.

Theodard and Calaerdis brought their steeds up to the edge of the misty mountains. It was summer so there would be little snow, but it would still take them several days to traverse the mountain pass. Calaerdis turned around in her saddle to face her young elfling *******.

"Well, my dear Niphredil, are you ready? We are about to begin our journey across the Misty Mountain Pass." The elven mother said with as soft, gentle voice.

"Yes, Mother. I am quite ready." Niphredil smiled, but inside she had a bad feeling. It was an ominous feeling, but she didn't know quite how to explain it. She hoped that it was only her imagination.

Carefully the three of them pressed on through the pass. It was bitterly cold, even in the middle of summer. Niphredil was wrapped up in several blankets as her pony carefully followed along behind her parent's steeds.

They traveled for two days like this, moving slowly and bundled up in blankets. They would only stop long enough to cook a small meal or rest the horses for a few hours.

So far, the trip had been uneventful, but Niphredil still had the ominous feeling deep in her heart. It caused her nightmares when she slept and made her think she saw something behind every rock. She would jump at the slightest sound and pull the blankets tighter around her small body. Little did she know that on the third day of their journey, her nightmares would come true. The ominous feeling that she had deep in her heart was only a warning for what was to come.

* * *

The third day of their journey came, and they had been traveling all day. They were finally coming up on the end of the pass that would let them out about a four-day ride from Lothlórien. Theodard stretched his arms high above his head and gave a long sigh of relief. He hated the Misty Mountains and was glad to be almost through them. While he loved his beautiful wife and daughter, he could not help but be envious of their immortal nature. Even though he was but 50 years old, he already felt the toll of age, unlike his wife and daughter.

His exhale of relief was premature, however, as the group heard faint growling not far behind them. Niphredil turned around in her saddle in time to see a giant furry blur dart behind a large boulder.

The stench that filled the air made Niphredil want to be sick, but the fear that was in the pit of her stomach refused to let her be. She gripped the reigns of her small pony tightly, hoping that it was all just a dream.

Suddenly, a massive warg jumped out from behind one of the large boulders; a goblin was riding on its back! Niphredil screamed in terror as an arrow whizzed past her head. Her pony, now very spooked, began running as fast as its small legs would carry it, struggling to keep up with Niphredil's parent's larger steeds.

Theodard turned and looked over his shoulder, and upon seeing his daughter lagging behind, steered his large pony towards hers.

"Do not worry my darling, we will be okay," Theodard called to Niphredil, who was white with terror. He brought his horse up behind Niphredil's and began urging it forward, providing a buffer between her and the wargs.

"Father, what are we going to do? I am afraid!" Niphredil cried out, her voice full of tears and fear.

"Do not be afraid, you will be just fine," Theodard called out, trying to sooth his daughter's mind. He dared not let her know the fear that was threatening to freeze his own heart. He stole another glance over his shoulder and could see the wargs were right up on them.

"Calaerdis, carry Niphredil on your horse, as it is the fastest! Make sure that she is safe!" Theodard called out. He was not much for being brave, but he would do anything to protect his wife and daughter.

"What about you? You must ride with us as well!" Calaerdis cried out, even as she was lifting Niphredil out of the pony's saddle and into her own.

"Do not fret about me, my love, I will be with you always," Theodard said with a smile, though Calaerdis could see right through it.

" _NOOOOOO_!" She screamed as she watched the wargs overtake her husband's pony. She covered Niphredil's small body with her own, refusing to let her young daughter see the death of her father. She spurred her horse on, knowing that there was no other option but to keep going. The wargs were still following and she needed to get her daughter to safety. She prayed to Ilúvatar to have mercy on them and bring them to safety. She felt a sharp sting in her shoulder as an arrow pierced through her garments. However, she refused to allow the scream that welled up inside her chest to escape her lips. She needed to remain strong, for her daughter's sake.

Niphredil looked up at her mother and could see the agony in her face. Tears were rolling down her small round cheeks as she watched her mother's face turn pale. The arrow that had pierced her was poisoned and it would not be long before it took its full effect. Niphredil cried continuously, unable to control herself. She wept for her father, whom she could no longer see behind them, and for her mother, who was struggling just to stay alive.

Niphredil said a small prayer to Ilúvatar as well. He was the creator of their world, their mighty king. If anyone could save them, it would be him. She held onto her mother tightly as she continuously whispered the name of Ilúvatar over and over.

Then, to her surprise, she felt a peace deep in her spirit. She knew in her heart that everything was going to be okay. Ilúvatar had heard her prayer, he had not given up on his creation. She looked forward, away from the pale and dying face of her mother and could see horses up ahead. They were saddled and carried elves clad in golden armour.

The elves pulled their bows and began firing upon the wargs. The goblins and wargs screamed in terror and pain as they were pelted with arrows from the elven soldiers. The foes began to flee in fear, leaving Niphredil and her dying mother in the protection of the elves.

"Please, you must save my Niphredil. I do not think that I can make, it but please, you must save her!" Calaerdis cried out with what was left in her before she collapsed and fell from the horse.

One of the elven soldiers quickly jumped down and caught her. He laid her carefully on the ground and inspected the arrow wound. With skill, he pulled the arrow from her shoulder and began applying some kind of healing salve.

"We must get her to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn immediately! The salve would only delay the poison's effects for so long." The soldier carefully lifted Calaerdis' unconscious body and placed her on his horse.

Another soldier gently lifted Niphredil from the saddle of Calaerdis' horse and held her close to his body. He and the others immediately spurred their horses into action, traveling as quickly as they could in the direction of Lothlórien.

"Do not fret, child, you are safe now. We will not let anymore harm befall you," the soldier whispered into Niphredil's ear. He held her tightly against him and spurred his horse to go faster.

* * *

It took only two and a half days for the swift eleven horses to complete the four-day journey from the mountain pass. Niphredil was silent and refused to talk to any of the soldiers. She had seen things that would haunt her for the rest of her life, and she was too young to know how to suppress the thoughts that plagued her constantly.

She simply sat and watched as one of the soldiers carried Calaerdis into the healing house in the centre of Lothlórien, refusing to be comforted by any of them. She sat there for quite a while until she felt a powerful presence behind her. She turned around as found that the Lady Galadriel was standing right behind her.

Niphredil jumped to her feet and bowed instinctively. She knew that while Galadriel was her aunt, she needed to show respect.

"Rise child and follow me. You must rest from your journey." Galadriel motioned towards the main hall where the guest rooms were located. Niphredil followed the golden Lady to a room where a warm bath had already been drawn.

"Please, you must find rest from the trials you have faced. A warm bath has been drawn for you so that you may bathe yourself, and there is a bed made with fine linens. If you need anything else, it will be provided to you." Galadriel said with her soft, compassionate voice.

"My Lady, would you grant me the permission to ask you a question?" Niphredil looked up into the deep blue eyes of the Lady of the Wood.

"Of course, my child. What is it that you wish to know?" Galadriel asked with the hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips. Even after everything that the young elfling had been through, she was still polite as could be.

"How did you know that we were in danger? How did the soldiers know to wait at the exit of the pass?" Niphredil questioned.

"I felt a strong danger in my heart the day your family was to leave Rivendell. Something was not right, but I could not see what. I sent the soldiers out that very day, so that they could meet you at the mountain pass. I am only sorry that you had to endure what you did." Galadriel spoke softly, sadness in her eyes now. "Please, bathe and rest, you may see your mother in the house of healing tomorrow."

* * *

 *** Elves don't reach puberty until they are about 50 years old. Since Niphredil is currently 20, she would still be considered a young child. That being said, Elves age mentally faster than they do physically, so she would still be considered very wise compared to a human or hobbit of her age.**

 **** Hobbits do not reach full maturity/adulthood until they are around 33 years old. For Theodard to be married at age 18 would have been seen as a disgrace.**

 ***** An elfling is a term that can refer to either a mix of halfling and elf or a full blooded elf child. In this story, it will be used to refer to the mix of halfling and elf. (Thank you to the guest who informed me that it could refer to elf children)  
**

 **Thanks for reading! This is the prologue for the Rune Keeper series. This particular chapter is merely recounting Niphredil's past and childhood in order to build and explain her character. I felt that it was necessary, because otherwise some things would be difficult to understand later on. The later chapters will take place during her adult life. If you have any questions or comments please let me know. I hope you have a lovely blessed day!**


End file.
